The WingedWonder Makes A Chatroom
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: The flock is now IMing! But, there is consequences. Seeing Fang in his boxers, for example. And having the ultimate yo mamma contest. Plus having Fang get bottle fingers. You know, that type of stuff.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Okay, I'm too tempted. I've been reading a couple of Maximum Ride stories where they are IMing, so I decided to make one. I don't care if it never gets read, I just want to write it. :P This takes place when they're all still in school when they lived with Anne Walker.**

Ugh. I dropped my head in my hand as the teacher groaned on.

"Max?"

I looked up. "Huh?"

My third period teacher (who I hadn't bothered to remember her name) stared at me. She tilted her head which was near bald, and what hair she had left was grey and white. "Max, the answer please."

"Uh..." I also hadn't bothered listening. "I have to go to the bathroom."

I burst out the door quickly, but not quick enough to escape from the laughing. I blushed in embarrassment.

Okay. Now that I was out of class...

"Ms. Barefeild?" I heard a soft voice say.

"Yes?"

"Can I go get her?"

"Sure."

And who else than Fang walked out of the classroom and walked to me, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Nice one." He said sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes. He laughed a little.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He laughed again.

"Whatever."

"How about... we go get the rest of the flock?" Fang said.

Well, why not? Sure, it was breaking the rules. And Anne was most likely to find out. But who cares?

I sure don't.

"Okay." I had memorized where the flock was incase we needed to make a quick get away. "You go get Iggy and Nudge. I'll get Gazzy and Angel. Meet at the computer room."

He nodded and headed down to their hallways. I headed down to get the sibblings.

"Uh, Mr.-" I paused to look at his name plate- "-Eagle? Can I borrow Angel for a while?"

I stood on my tip toes to make myself look like a parent.

"Sure. Angel?"

Angel got up and ran to me with a smile on her face.

"Let's go get Gazzy."

After we grabbed Gazzy, we headed down to the computer lab. Fang was already there.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Uh, how about IMing? I know of this website that you don't have to sign up for. You just make a username and create a chat room." Fang said.

"Okay."

Fang logged on to six computers scattered across the room. Er, more like hacked. He got us onto the websites and we started.'

**Enter username: WingedWonder**

**C****reate Chatroom: The Flock's Chatroom**

I heard Iggy say "How creative." when it appeared on the screen.

**Chatroom Created**

**BlogMaster (Fang) has logged on**

**ILuvBombs (Iggy) has logged on**

**FartsoRulez (Gazzy) has logged on**

**ChatterBox45 (Nudge) has logged on**

**AngelOrDevil (Angel) has logged on**

**BlogMaster: i did this earlier with a bunch of crazed fans of mine**

**WingedWonder: show off.**

**FartsoRulez: were they gurlz?**

**BlogMaster: yeah**

**FartsoRulez: ew.**

**ChatterBox45: OMG fang did they ask u out? thatz cool i bet i would ask u out if i wuz a crazed fan LOL no really. i'm not kidding**

**BlogMaster:...**

**WingedWonder: awkward**

**ILuvBombs: wow. weirdnes, nudge. weirdnes**

**AngelOrDevil: ANYWAY, y r we here?**

**BlogMaster: cuz max made a fool of herself in clas**

**WingedWonder: FANG!**

**BlogMaster: :P**

**ILuvBombs: tha sounds like max**

**shes sucha clutz all the time**

**and**

**a fool**

**WingedWonder: I'm gonna' kil u someday, u kno that?**

**both of ya**

**BlogMaster: naw, ya luv me. ya luv me thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much.**

**WingedWonder: grrr.**

**dont bring that up again**

**AngelOrDevil: :P**

**i like pie**

**WingedWonder: o... kay? u r SO weird sometimes**

**MaxDieFangLive has logged on**

**WingedWonder: who r u?**

**MaxDieFangLive: a prsun who is insanely in luv with fang**

**hes so cool**

**BlogMaster: oh hey ure here again**

**WingedWonder: uh...**

**MaxDieFangLive: OMG FANG! I LUV U SO MUCH!!!!!!!**

**WingedWonder: grr**

**i hate u**

**MaxDieFangLive: y?**

**WingedWonder: ure username is offensive**

**MaxDieFangLive: o wait ure max rnt u?**

**WingedWonder: uh....**

**no**

**i just**

**Sent at 10:15 AM**

I quickly thought of an excuse.

**luv max im her biggest fan.**

**BlogMaster: no shes max. shes siting in the same room as me right now.**

**WingedWonder: FANG!!**

**Blogmaster: wut? she doesnt deserve 2 kno?**

**AngelorDevil: LOL**

**ChatterBox45: This is gettin gud! :P**

**MaxDieFangLive: well, no offense max, but fang's _my_ bf and noone elses.**

Across the room I heard Fang snicker.

**FartsoRulez; ew fang has a girlfrend!**

**BlogMaster: uh, i never said u were my gf**

**MaxDieFangLive: *sniff* but? but? wha? u... u...**

**BlogMaster: max's my gf**

**MaxDieFangLive has logged off**

**WingedWonder: WTH, fang?**

**ILuvBombs: watch ure language infront of the little ones, missy.**

**WingedWonder: gr.**

**ChatterBox45: u huys are weird and were not little ones!**

**were full grown women**

**AngelOrDevil: yeah!**

**FartsoRulez: hey!**

**ChatterBox45: er, full grown women and a man!**

**WingedWonder: LOL**

Then the bell rang. i heard everyone click rapidly to log off, and we burst out the door so we could get to class.

**A/N: Okay. This isn't the only chappie. There shall be more! :P R&R!**


	2. Truth Or Dare!

I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Fang for the rest of the school day, to see if he was serious about the girlfriend thing. I thought about making another chatroom later today, so I could talk to him.

And that's exactly what I did. All I said to Fang was; "Chatroom. Now."

**Chatroom has been created.**

**BlogMaster has logged on**

**BlogMaster: wut up?**

**WingedWonder: were u serious? bout earlier?**

**Sent at 3:45 PM**

**WingedWonder: fang?**

**BlogMaster: partially**

**WingedWonder: wut do u mean by partially?**

**ChatterBox45 has logged on**

Great.

**FartsoRulez has logged on**

**ILuvBombs has logged on**

**AngelOrDevil has logged on**

**BlogMaster: drop the subject 4 now.**

**ChatterBox45: wut subject? y didnt u guys tell us u made a chatroom? meanies.**

**ILuvBombs: They were flirtin with eachotha**

**WingedWonder: grrrr**

**AngelOrDevil: lets play truth or dare!**

**Sent at 3:51 PM**

**AngelOrDevil: guys?**

**WingedWonder: NO WAY!**

**ChatterBox45: pwetty pweaz max? im so bored and wut else r we gonna do?**

**WingedWonder: well...**

**BlogMaster: fine. we will, angel.**

**WingedWonder: FANG!**

**FartsoRulez: LOL**

**FangMyBF has logged on**

**WingedWonder: ah, great. another one.**

**FangMyBF: wut?**

**WingedWonder: nuttin**

**BlogMaster: hey erin its me**

**FangMyBF: hey fang! i saw u were on here, so i joined. is these the flock peoples? **

**BlogMaster: yeah**

**FangMyBF: which ones max?**

**BlogMaster: wingedwonder**

**FangMyBF: so wuttcha guys doin?**

**ChatterBox45: truth or dare!**

**FangMyBF: oo! i wanna play!**

**WingedWonder: ug.**

**ChatterBox45: me first! i wanna ask fang. truth or dare?**

**BlogMaster: truth**

**ChatterBox45: if i asked u out, wuld u say yes?**

**BlogMaster: uh...**

**wow**

**ure scary, nudge.**

**probably no.**

**ChatterBox45: y not?!?!?!?!**

**BlogMaster: IDK**

**ChatterBox45: :'(**

**BlogMaster: ok. erin, i choose u. truth or dare?**

**FangMyBF: truth**

**BlogMaster: if u had 2 date anyone else in the flock, who would it be?**

**FangMyBF: besides u?**

**BlogMaster: yup.**

**FangMyBF: uh...**

**gazzy**

**FartsoRulez: wut?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!??! y?!**

**FangMyBF: IDk just cuz**

**FartsoRulez: ew....**

**AngelOrDevil: LOL**

**FangMyBF: okay. i choose max! t or d?**

**WingedWonder: dare**

**FangMyBF: LOL**

**this is gunna be good. :P**

**go tell fang u luv him (not online, say it 2 his face) and then kiss him. angel and nudge, u watch to make sure they dont chicken out.**

**WingedWonder: No freakin way!**

**FangMyBF: do it, or u r chicken 4 life!**

I sighed. I would either be taunted by Fang every morning by being called a chicken, or be taunted by him by him saying 'I know you enjoyed it.'

**WingedWonder: fine. but ill regret it!**

I got up and stomped to Fang's room. I could hear everyone crack up, and get up.

Great. The whole flock was going to watch.

I walked into Fang's room. He was laughing really hard.

"You know Max, I'm never going to let you forget this." He made out through laughter.

He stood up so we were face to face.

"I love you." I hissed.

Then, I quickly pressed my lips to his so I could get it over with. But when I tried to pull away, Fang did something that surprised me.

He wrapped his arms around me and he made the kiss last longer. I was too stunned to pry away.

"Wooh!" Iggy cat called from the door way. I remembered he could see because we were standing in front of a white wall.

In a rush of embarrassment, I slipped out from under Fang's arms and hurried back to my room. Everyone got back on.

**FangMyBF: did they do it?**

**AngelOrDevil: yup it was high-larious!**

**ILuvBombs: LOL that is so going to be the one thing ill neva let them forget.**

**BlogMaster: u enjoyed it, max, u know u did.**

Not knowing what I was thinking, I typed my reply in and hit enter.

**WingedWonder: yeah i did**


	3. Max Transforms Into The Fangalator

**BlogMaster: uh so did i**

**ChatterBox45: EEEEK! FANG AND MAX.... NO.... NEVER!!!**

**AngelOrDevil: theyre a cute cuple**

**FangMyBF: EEK!**

**FangMyBF has logged off**

**FartsoRulez: uh...**

**ILuvBombs: meh. im not surprised. it seemed like it would happen**

**BlogMaster has logged off**

When Fang logged off, an evil plan formed into my head. I changed my name to BlogMaster and went back on. Mwu haha!

**BlogMaster: im back**

**AngelOrDevil: y did u leav?**

**BlogMaster: no reason i got bored.**

**ChatterBox45: where's max?**

**BlogMaster: idk**

**AngelOrDevil: ok so fang r u and max, like, a cuple?**

**BlogMaster: im ignoring that question cuz i really dont kno she might of been just saying stuff. but, iggy?**

**ILuvBombs: wut**

**BlogMaster: u suck**

**BlogMaster has logged off**

My evil plan was in action now. I heard Iggy slam his door close and stomp down to Fang's room. Once again, the whole flock rushed to Fang's Room.

Iggy opened Fang's door to find him writing something on a piece of paper. Iggy was fuming.

"What do you want?" Fang asked in a bored tone.

I saw Iggy's eye twitch, and he lunged at him. Fang jumped up, and the chase began.

"I hate you, Fang!" He yelled as Fang went bounding down stairs.

"What did I do?" Fang asked. The whole flock burst out laughing. I dodged out of the way as Fang and Iggy flew past me. Literally.

SLAM! Fang locked himself in his room. Iggy started pounding on the door.

"Let me in, Fang! Just let me beat you up twice!"

I gathered myself together and walked up to Iggy.

"Iggy! *Laugh* That wasn't *laugh* Fang! It was *laugh* me with his *laugh* username!"

Iggy glared at me, then started chasing me around.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter sucks! I wanted to write this really badly, though! I was at the movies and it inspired me to do this! :P I'll write more later, I promise!**


	4. Max and Fang, Only In His Boxers

**A/N: The WindgedWonder makes a chatroom has jumped up to my most favored story! It beat My Sister Is Officially My Worst Enemy by seven favorites! ^_^ Yay! **

So, I fell asleep on the topic of 'Fang.'

Fang POV

I fell asleep thinking about (dun dun duuun) Max.

Max POV

So, when I woke up, I walked to Fang's room. I wanted to talk to him, and there was no school today. It was saturday.

"Knock, knock, bang, bang. Can I come in?" I asked.

Fang groaned. "No. Chatroom. Please." He groaned again, then I heard him get up.

"Fang..." I whined. "Pwety pwease?"

"You can't pull off the Nudge act." He replied grouchily. "Chatroom. _Now_." He mocked me from yesterday.

I stuck my tongue at him, but then I remembered that there was a wall between us. Whatever.

So, I made a chatroom. I called it Two outts Six, because it was the first thing that came to mind.

Fang POV

God, sometimes Max can be _so_ annoying. And stubborn. And weird. And controlling. Well, that was kinda' her job. But, she could be nice. And she was pretty...

_Shut up! _I thought to myself. _Angel already here's me think like this enough..._

ANYWAY, I went online to join the Chatroom.

"MAX!" I yelled. "WHICH ONE IS IT?"

"TWO OUTTA SIX!" She called back.

I joined the chatroom.

**BlogMaster: wutta ya want? plz, plz just let me get back to bed.**

**WingedWonder: no. okay, about the whole kissing thing...**

I snapped out of my laziness and into my full alert mode.

**BlogMaster: wutt about it?**

Max POV

I was tensing up.

**WingedWonder: well, do u like me?**

**Sent at 7:34 AM**

Ug. Fang is _so_, just, well... _silent. _He never tells ANYONE his opinion. Or his thoughts on something. Okay. Angel can hear those, but still. Plus, he could just kinda' give off a vibe sometimes that said 'back off.' No one really knew Fang.

But, all I knew was that he was kind and caring. He was cute, too. Well, maybe not the word cute would describe him...

**BlogMaster: of course i like u, max. y else would i save ure butt all those times? **

**WingedWonder: thats not my question. do u like like me?**

**BlogMaster: i kno that u like like me. u loooooooooooooooooooooooooove me.**

Ugh, I really wasn't gonna' get an answer out of him, was I?

**AngelOrDevil: u guys are crazy about eachotha. i hav 2 deal with ure constant thoughts about eachotha. i mean, there not even my thoughts and im eight years younger than u. even _i _kno u like eachother.**

**ChatterBox45 has logged on**

**WingedWonder: great.**

**ChatterBox45: wut? i wanna kno! i wanna kno! wuz goin on? is fang proposing to max? oo, that wuld be so cute! hehe**

**WingedWonder: grr.**

**ILuvBombs has logged on**

**FartsoRulez has logged on**

**ILuvBombs: are the two luv birds flirtin with eachotha again?**

**WingedWonder: grrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

I logged off the chatroom. Man, Fang wasn't the only one who could get annoying.

But I'm not going to sleep tonight till I get my answer.

I walked down to Fang's room again and banged on the door.

"Fang, I'm coming in whether you like it or not..."

"No, Max-" I burst in to find Fang sitting at his computer.

With only boxers on.

I quickly shut the door. I probably blushed all over.

"Sorry." I whispered. I could kinda' hear Fang laugh a little.

"Ooh!" Angel called. "I heard that in your guy's minds!"

I turned an even darker red. I locked myself in my room.

Well, I guess I was going to have to go to sleep without an answer.

**A/N: Do you likey? There will be continued Faxness in the next chapter, plus another kissing scene! Keep reading, readers! **


	5. Sitting In A Tree, KISSING!

"Max saw london, Max saw France..." The kid's chanted.

"Yeah, very mature!" I yelled.

"Max saw Fang in his underpants!" They burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Whatcha' guys doin'?" Iggy asked.

"Teasing Max." Angel made out through laughter. Then they launched into another round, with Iggy.

"Max saw London, Max saw France, Max saw Fang in his underpants!"

"Iggy! Don't encourage them!" I called, but they did it again. I threw myself on my bed and covered my head with a pillow. But they only started screaming louder.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" I heard my savour say angrily.

"Nothing." The kid's stopped.

"Okay, don't yell again or you guys are staying in your room the rest of the day!" Anne scolded them. I smiled, and took the pillow off my head.

"Thanks, Anne."

"No prob." Just then, there was a couple small poundings on my window. I turned to see Fang hovering, this time with _all_ his clothes on.

"Ugh." I unlatched the window. "Whadda' ya' want?"

Fang got inside and closed the window. "Can I come in? Thanks."

"Uh... sure?" I sat down on my bed. "Your not gonna' tease me, too, are you?"

"No." He sat down next to me. "To answer your question earlier..."

My heart skipped a beat. My throat got tight and I couldn't talk. Maybe I was gonna' get my answer.

"I like you." He said. "And if you wanna' put it in that way, I _like _like you."

"Uh..." This was harder than I thought. "Um..."

"Now that I told you, will you tell me?" He asked, turning his whole body to me.

"Uh..." I tried to make out the one word. "Yes."

He did his little Fang's-smile-that-makes-me-blush thing. Then, closing his eyes and leaning closer, he kissed me.

It was like the last time. No, better. _Way_ better. I wasn't embarrassed, because the kids weren't looking. This time it wasn't on a dare from some crazed girl. It was the perfect moment.

But, like every happy thing that happens...

"Oh my God, Max and Fang are kissing and it isn't a dare!" Angel called from behind the door.

Then there was more chanting.

"Max and Fang, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I couldn't help but smile at it. Fang smiled, too, and we kissed again.

**A/N: So, do ya' like it? Hehe. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but put the chanting in there. :P Okay, I'm sorry that there wasn't any IMing, but I promised myself I would make there be an ultimate Fax scene. This was as close as I could get, sorry if it's not what you wanted!**


	6. Yes, Dictator

THE NEXT DAY

So, we kissed for a while. Eventually, the kids got bored and stopped chanting. They went back to their rooms.

It was the next day. Angel asked us if we wanted to do another chatroom.

"Sure." I said, and I logged on.

**WingedWonder: is everyone else on?**

**AngelOrDevil: yeah**

**ILuvBombs: the hidden message behind those words r 'is fang on?'**

**WingedWonder: so true.**

**ILuvBombs: see? she even admits it.**

**BlogMaster: LOL**

**ChatterBox45: u guys were in that room 4 a while. were guys making out the whole time? hehe if u did thaz funny.**

**FartsoRulez: i think its gross.**

**ChatterBox45: i think its cute.**

**ILuvBombs: wuteva u guys r all weird**

**ChatterBox45: i beg 2 differ!**

**ILuvBombs: so a bunch of mind reading, perfectly voice mimicking, seeing the history of things when you touch it people aren't weird?**

**AngelOrDevil: he does hav a point, nudge.**

**ChatterBox45: wuteva. iggy's the weirdest.**

**ILuvBombs: am not!**

**ChatterBox45: am 2!**

**ILuvBombs: am not!**

**Chatterbox45L am 2!**

**ILuvBombs: am not!**

**ChatterBox45: am 2!**

**ILuvBombs: am not!**

**Chatterbox45L am 2!**

**WingedWonder: STOP IT!**

**ChatterBox45: yeah iggy**

**ILuvBombs: yeah nudge**

**WingedWonder: zip ure mouths, guys, r ure both gonna get a butt whooping.**

**ChatterBox: actually, u shulda said 'zip ure keyboard' cuz technicaly were not talking, were typing.**

**WingedWonder: grrrrrrrrrrrrr u guys r SO annoying!!!!!!!!!!!! ok, iggy; stop bothering nudge. and nudge; stop bothering iggy. r we clear?**

**ChatterBox45: yes mam**

**ILuvBombs: yes mother.**

**er, dictator.**

**er, mom.**

**woops**

**i shouldn't of said that**

**im gonna run now**

**ILuvBombs has logged off**

I logged out of the chatroom. Iggy was gonna' get it.

I stomped to his room and flung the door open. He was fumbling for the lock on his window.

"Too late, Iggy." I said and stomped over. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him on his bed. Holding him down by his neck, I started to hear the rest of the flock come down the halls to se the fight.

"Take 'em out, Iggy! You're stronger than her!" I heard Total call.

"Max, you can do it!" Nudge yelled. I let go of Iggy.

"Ig, chatroom. Now. We're having a yo mama fight."

**A/N: Okay, this is either the third or fourth chapter today I've posted on here. That's what you get when you a give a bored me to a fast computer. So, yeah. Max and Iggy are gonna' have a yo mama fight! Okay, so I don't know many yo mama jokes. Can you tell me some? Pwetty pwease? Post 'em on your reviews, and I'll give you credit at the end of the next chappie! Bye! ^_^**


	7. Yo Mamma SOO Fat, Ugly and Stupid

**A/N: IT'S THE YO MAMA FIGHT TIME! (Scary music in the background) Review on watcha' think! **

I logged on, and everyone else logged on. Fang agreed to be the referee.

**BlogMaster: Ok, rulez r:**

**1. no repeating yo mama jokes**

**2. thats all the rulez i can think of**

**GO!**

**WingedWonder: yo mama so fat, she has her own gravitational pull!**

**ChatterBox45: o, burn!!!!**

**ILuvBombs: yo mama so ugly she threw a frisbee and it never came bak!**

**FartsoRulez: disssssss!**

**WingedWonder: yo mama so fat she jumped in the ocean and the whales sang 'we r family! even though ure fatter than me!"**

**AngelOrDevil: o yeah, go Max!**

**ILuvBombs: o yeah? well at least my moms skinnier than ures, because when ure mom jumped in the air she got stuck!**

**WingedWonder: yo mama SOO dumb she got hit by a parked car!**

**ILuvBombs: yo mama so dumb she sat on the tv and watched the couch!**

**WingedWonder: yo mama so ugly that when she tried to enter an ugly contest they said 'sorry, no professionals'.**

**ILuvBombs: yo mama is so fat that when she was born she gave the hospital stretch marks**

**TYLA has logged on**

**TYLA: watcha doing?**

**WingedWonder: yo mama. NOW SCRAM!**

**TYLA: ugh! u jerk!**

**TYLA has logged off**

**ILuvBombs: yo mama so dumb that when she stared at an orange juice bottle and it said concentrate, she stared at it 4 a half an hour!**

**WingedWonder: yo mama so nasty, she had to creep up on bath water so it didnt run away! **

**ILuvBombs: yo mama so ugly, that even a blind guy screamed and ran away!**

**WingedWonder: yo mama so fat she sat on a rainbow and skittles popped out!**

**ILuvBombs: yo mama so fat she put a rain coat on and when she walked outside people yelled TAXI TAXI!**

**BlogMaster: and... CUT! now, max and iggy stay right here. me and the rest of the flock r going to show the yo mama joke's 2 other chatrooms, and they're gonna choose the winner!**

**BlogMaster has logged off**

**ChatterBox45 has logged off**

**AngelOrDevil has logged off**

**FartsoRulez has logged off**

So we did. We waited. and we waited.

**BlogMaster has logged on**

**BlogMaster: the winner is...**

**A/N: MWU HAHA! It's a cliffie on who wins. I'm gonna' make a poll, and you guys vote on who wins! So, credit to the following:**

**Gayle C.**

**Aidan W.**

**Dedrop721**

**Jzazy **

**Me :)**

**Karen**

**Foxy Sox**

**See ya' next time!**


	8. The End, Supposedly

**A/N: Okay, guys... I counted up the votes on the reviews and on the poll. It turned out kinda' weird. If you are reading this a little while after I wrote the chapter, the votes might be different.**

**BlogMaster: And the winner is... ITS A TIE!!!!**

**WingedWonder: wut?!**

**ILuvBombs: wut?!**

**BlogMaster: u guys each got 5 ppl 2 vte 4 u.**

**WingedWonder: that is _so_ unfair! i shulda one!**

**ILuvBombs: no way, i shulda one!**

**WingedWonder: no way, i was so much more awesome!**

**ILuvBombs: u wish, max. u wish.**

**WingedWonder: looks like that wish came true.**

**ILuvBombs: the score says differently.**

**ChatterBox45: hypocrites. max, u were the one who told _me_ not to fight.**

**WingedWonder: thats it.**

I logged off of the chatroom and grabbed a folded up metal chair, and I stopped at Iggy's room. I walked in to find a scared Iggy hiding in the corner.

I raised the chair above my head-

"Max!"

Oh, crap.

"What on_ Earth_ are you doing?"

"Nothing, Anne." I said, and put the chair against the wall. "I promise I wasn't trying to hit Ig with a chair."

"Max, go to your room. Right now."

I frowned and pouted out the door. I locked myself in my room, opened the window and flew out. I heard Fang's window open behind me.

"Nice." He said as he flew above me.

"Whatever, Fang. Whatever." I couldn't help but smiling.

I docked onto a branch of a fir. Or a maple. I don't know, some type of tree.

Fang, of course, landed next to me. "Ugh. This house is so annoying sometimes."

"Tell me about it." He leaned over to me, and we kissed.

**A/N: Do you guys like it? I'm sorry, but this is the end of this story. Or, if you guys have ideas for another chapter, I could use them! Post ideas, please, because I do want to continue this story.**


	9. LavaLamp and CoffeeMonkey

**A/N: The WingedWonder is back! Harley-MaxRide-PhantomStallion posted a really good idea that I am going to use! This chapter wouldn't be here without her, so say thanks!**

Fang took me out to the movies. We were having some problems with food, though. We ordered four large popcorns (which came with four large sodas) and we ate it all within the first 45 minutes. People were staring at us the whole time, but Fang ignored them and got free refills on all of it! Once again, devoured in 45 minutes.

Now we were heading back to the house.

"Hey, there's a cafe right there!" Fang said, pointing to a small cafe that was called COFFEE MONKEY. There was a neon sign of a monkey with a fez drinking coffee. Below it was a sign to Fang's Heaven.

FREE INTERNET ACCESS, WITH COMPUTERS

He dragged me through the doors and we sat down in front of the computers. There was five in all, and we took the last ones. They were small, silver laptops. They looked fancy.

"Let's go to the chatroom!" Fang said as he clicked open the internet. "See if we can talk with someone-"

"Wait, Fang, use different names. So you don't get your crazy fans all over you." I said. I was inspired and made my name CoffeeMonkey. "What are you using for yours? Mines CoffeeMonkey."

"Uh, LavaLamp. Whatever. Wait, Max, the flocks on here! They have a chatroom created!"

"Sweet!" I clicked on the room and the chatting began.

**ChatterBox45: no way, gaz. theyre on a date, remember? they wouldnt be goin around blowing stuff up**

**FartsoRulez: aww.....**

**AngelOrDevil: i think i know wut theyre doing.**

**ChatterBox45: yeah. they probably snuck behind the theater and started making out. :P**

**ILuvBombs: wait, who r the ppl who just logged on?**

**LavaLamps: im dan and this is my frend coriander.**

"Coriander?" I snorted. "Really, Fang?"

He smiled.

**CoffeeMonkey: yeah. wutchya guys doin?**

**ChatterBox45: two of our frends are on a date, were talking about wut they are doing together.**

**CoffeeMonkey: lol any ideas?**

**ILuvBombs: well, gaz thinks theyre blowing up stuff. nudge and angel agree that theyre making out behind a dumpster.**

**ChatterBox45: movie theater.**

**ILuvBombs: wutever. i think that they lied to us about going 2 da movies, and theyre planning ways 2 attack me.**

**CoffeeMonkey: y wuld they attack u?**

**ILuvBombs: cuz i ttly dissed max in a yo mama contest.**

I held back typing that it was a tie, because then they would think one of two things: 1. They would know who we are and our cover will be spoiled. 2. We were stalkers from the School.

**CoffeeMonkey: ha. wut do u think were **(I quickly deleted 'were') **theyre gonna do to u?**

**ILuvBombs: i hav multiple ideas.**

**LavaLamp: lets her em.**

**ILuvBombs: first one; they capture me and throw me into a river. 2; they take me, tie me up and hit me with a baseball bat. u kno, like a pinata. 3; they lock me in the closet for a week with no food or water.**

"Hm." I said. "Should we? Ya' know, to make me be the winner?"

Fang looked up at me. "Yeah, totally. Which one?"

"Well, number three is pretty harsh. So, let's do it!"

He laughed. "Nice." He gave me a high five. "So, no food or water for a week?"

"Eh, I was thinking two weeks..."

"Okay!"

**ChatterBox45: ig, i dont think they would do that.**

**AngelOrDevil: it wuld be funny, though.**

**ILuvBombs: angel!**

**AngelOrDevil: :P**

**FartsoRulez: man, they shuld be back frum the movies by now. its been like 2 and a half hours, which is long enough.**

**ChatterBox45: not long enough 4 them 2 make out afterward!**

**FartsoRulez: ewwwwwwwwww**

**ILuvBombs: lol**

**AngelOrDevil: wait, they could be buying us presents!**

**ChatterBox45: i doubt it. but that would be cool. i wanna pony!! a pretty one with golden fur. oo, and it should hav wings! that would be sooooooooo cool! man, max has to get me a pony for xmas.**

**CoffeeMonkey: uh.... i dont think she wuld buy u a pony**

**ChatterBox45: :'( u made me cry.**

**ILuvBombs: yeah, nice coriander. way to spoil a young girls hopes and dreams.**

**chatterBox45: LOL JK!!**

**LavaLamp: we hav 2 go now.**

We logged off, getting ready for our attack on Iggy.

**A/N: So, this story is continued! There is going to be another chapter after this one, too! Post ideas if you want me to continue this!**


	10. Iggy Plus Nudge With Sugar Equals Hell

The house stood infront of us. No one knew we were here yet.

"Ready?" Fang asked, strecthing out some duct tape.

"Ready." I twirled the rope in my fingers.

Fang walked inside to guard the front door. I flew around to the back where is window was, so he ddidn't try flying off. All the exits were blocked. We were silent, so Iggy didn't notice me and Fang at the entrances. He smiled at me, and we walked to Iggy.

Iggy stiffened. "Who is it?"

"Oh... just some people..." I said, tying his arms together. Fang hurridly put some tape across his mouth as I tied up his. feet. He made out a muffled scream as we threw him in the closet. He stared at us with pure shock in his eyes. I slammed the closet door and locked it.

"Ha!" Fang laughed. "I just thought of something that would totally kill him!"

"What?"

***  
Iggy POV

"So, then I told her that I didn't like it. She got really mad and started chasing me around the playground. It was actually kind of funny. Man, I just love sugar. Max is so nice, she gave me a whole bag of it! She said I could have it if I stayed in the closet with you... haha! Revenge is so sweet! Well, it isn't really revenge for me, but..."

Oh. My. God. I am going to kill Max and Fang once they let me out of here. The equation here: Tied up Iggy in a closet + (Nudge + sugar) = MY PERSONAL HELL

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.

**A/N: Sorry for no chatroom this chappie, I just needed to get the chapter in where they lock him in the closet. I'll get some more chatroom in the next chapter.**


	11. One Maca, Two Maca, Three Macarana

**A/N: Sooo, where did I leave off last? Oh, yeah, Iggy is trapped in a closet with Nudge... On sugar. Hehe. So, anyways, here's the eleventh chapter!**

THREE HOURS LATER

Angel POV

I was seriously starting to get worried about Iggy. Where was he? Using my mind reading powers, I scanned the house for his thoughts.

_Oh my God, I looove sugar. Max is so nice. Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar..._

No, those were Nudge's. Next.

_Max. Max, Max, Max... _

No, that was Fang's.

_I'm about to rip one... Oh, that feels better._

Ew. That was totally Gazzy.

_Fang, Fang, haha, poor Iggy... Fang, Fang, Fang..._

Max's thoughts.

_GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID CLOSET! SOMEONE, NOW, I NEED TO KILL MAX!_

That was Iggy. I sent a thought into his head. _Ig, where are you?_

_I'M IN MY CLOSET TIED UP STUCK WITH NUDGE! HURRY, PLEASE! _He screamed in his thoughts.

_Okay, okay, I'm coming!_

I jumped off my bed and ran to Iggy's room. I opened the door and heard the non-stop sound of Nudge's voice. I opened the closet, and Iggy's eyes filled with relief. He had his arms and legs tied up with rope and his mouth was covered in duck tape.

He struggled with the bounings on him. I got them all off, and he started panting.

"Had fun in there, you two?" I said devishly. Nudge turned to me and stopped talking. Her mouth was still open, but she wasn't talking.

"No! Now, move it so I can kill Max!" He hissed. I was blocking the only exit.

"No. You're going to be..." I thought about it. Hehe. I could use my mind controlling powers to make him be tortured even more. "Max's butler for the day. Okay?"

His eyes went blank. "Yes, madam."

"No, Max is the madam."

"Okay."

***

Max POV

Ah, good ol' Angel. Now I could make Ig do whatever I wanted. She was right, locking him in a closet was a little too harsh. But, on the other hand, we still get to torture him.

**WingedWonder: ig, say somethin mean about ureself.**

**ILuvBombs: okay. i am a stupid idiot and i hav no knowledg wut so eva.**

**WingedWonder: lol. now, come in2 my room (all of u) and do the macarana.**

**ILuvBombs: yes mam.**

I heard footsteps down the hall into my room, followed by the giggles of the others (not Fang, Fang would NEVER giggle). Iggy started doing the macarana.

"One maca two maca three macarana..."

I burst out laughing. High-larious. Ah, wait till Iggy hears this when he's back to normal.

**A/N: Ugh I still haven't put in much IMing... Ugh. Well, I seriously PROMISE the next one will be IMing, I just needed to get the Iggy situation off my back.**


	12. Erasers Doing The CanCan?

**A/N: Yay! I passed the 100 review mark! That makes me so happy, you don't even know. Unless you have a story with more than 100 reviews... Then you know. Anyways, this is the flock on the IMing thingy again, and it ends up in an Eraser dance! Er, fight! Hehe... Hint hint. :P**

The next day, after school (the weekend was over), I got back onto the chatroom.

**BlogMaster has logged on**

**ILuvBombs has logged on**

**FartsoRulez has logged on**

**ChatterBox45 has logged on**

**AngelOrDevil has logged on**

**WingedWonder: hey ppl!**

**ILuvBombs: i hate u SOOO much, max, u dont even kno. im gunna kill u when u least expect it.**

**WingedWonder: its wut u get.**

**ILuvBombs: grrr**

**AngelOrDevil: it was HILARIOUS!!!!!!!  
**

**FartsoRulez: yes, yes it did.**

**ILuvBombs: im gunna kill ya all**

**SearchingForYou has logged on**

**SearchingForYou: We're coming to get you. Be ready. Or not, but then this fight will be more boring.  
**

**SearchingForYou has logged off**

**ChatterBox45: wut the heck was that all about? do u think it was a pranker or an eraser or something?**

**AngelOrDevil: idk max, wut do u think?**

**WingedWonder: i think it was an eraser**

**BlogMaster: yeah me 2**

**ILuvBombs: me 3**

**FartsoRules: maybe we should get ready, ya kno, just in case.**

**WingedWonder: yeah, everyone, gather up outside.**

Before anyone else could log off, I closed out the window and jumped through the window. I used my wings like a parachute to land softly on the ground. Fang landed next to me and gave me a look.

"You ready for a fight?"

"Yeah. Everyone else ready?"

Three replies of 'yes' or yeah'.

Angel didn't.

Angel POV

"Well, I had something else in mind." I said, looking to Max. She gave me a questioning look.

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Well, it was totally funny when Iggy did the macarana..."

"Hey!" Iggy elbowed me.

"Well, it was!" I said defensively. "Anyways, what if we made the Erasers dance?"

Max's face lit up. "Oh my God, totally! That will be so funny! But make sure after you do that, make 'em go back to the School."

"Kay." I said, and just then I saw a black cloud flying toward us. Time for the dance.

Eraser POV

I flew toward the mutants. One of my partners had gotten a computer bracelet thing, where it displayed the screen and stuff. Pretty cool. They had told the freaks we were coming. I know, we shouldn't have, but now the fight will be more fun, ya' know?

We docked near them and my killing side took over my focus. I snarled, got ready to kick when something happened.

Was I doing the _can-can_?

Max POV

Oh. My. God.

Imagine fifteen fully morphed Erasers doing the freakin' _can-can_!

"Can you do the can-can? Can you do the can-can?" The Erasers chanted, swinging their legs in the air. The whole flock was in a fit of laughter, gripping their stomachs and doubling over. This _really_ cheered me up, you don't even know.

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter of dancing! I promise! I just realized that two chapters ended up with dancing! Ugh, I'm sorry... Well, I promise NO MORE DANCING SCENES! **


	13. Revenge Is Sweet

Iggy POV

Me and Gazzy logged onto a private chatroom, so we could plan revenge against Max and Fang.

**ILuvBombs: any ideas? **

**FartsoRulez: nope.**

**ILuvBombs: ug**

**FartsoRulez: OMG GUESS WUT?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**ILuvBombs: wut?**

**FartsoRulez: I SEE A DIME!!! XD**

**ILuvBombs: im sighing, gaz. seriously. i want revenge.**

**FartsoRulez: ok, ok, fine. *points 2 dime excitedly* XD**

**ILuvBombs: gaz!**

**FartsoRulez: ok, sry!**

**ILuvBombs: u done now?**

**FartsoRulez: yeah.**

**ILuvBombs: u sure?**

**FartsoRulez: yeah.**

**ILuvBombs: okay. anyways, we need to come up with ideas o get revenge at max and fang.**

**FartsoRulez: should i fart in their faces?**

**ILuvBombs: gaz, we want to get revenge, we dont want to kill them!**

**FartsoRulez: lol**

**ILuvBombs: i was thinking about knocking up, throwing them outside in the pond out bak.**

**FartsoRulez: wouldnt they drown?**

**ILuvBombs: no we would put them in the shallow part.**

**FartsoRulez: ok**

**ILuvBombs: u hav anything else in mend thaz better?**

**FartsoRulez: nope**

**er, wait, actually i do.**

**ILuvBombs: wut?**

**FartsoRulez: we need angel though.**

**ILuvBombs: thaz ok we can just ask her 2 help us**

**FartsoRulez: ok. so, what we could do is get angel to make them stay still. we could tie them up and stuff socks in their mouths!**

**ILuvBombs: ttly! let's go ask her!**

We got off the chatroom and ran to Angel's room.

Angel POV

Iggy and Gazzy burst into my room.

"Hey, Angel." Gazzy said.

"Yo." Iggy said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We were wondering if you could help us." Iggy said.

"What?"

"Revenge against Max and Fang."

No way. I was on Max's side. But, this could lead to more torture against Gaz and Ig... "Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Keep 'em still so we can stuff dirty socks in their mouths!" Gazzy said excitedly.

"Sure. Right now?"

"Yeah."

**A/N: Okay, there will be another torture chapter for Iggy and also Gazzy! R&R, please! My goal is 250 reviews! **


	14. Revenge Is Bad?

**A/N: So, I just wanted to say this... When I go to traffic and story stats, every time I click the organize by number of reviews or number of hits, this is the top one! Most chapters, most hits, most reviews, most words, most favorited... Yeah, I'm a show off, but aw well! XD**

Max POV

_Max, Gazzy and Iggy want to stuff socks down your throat. And Fang's. They want me to help them so you guys will stay still. _Angel sent through my head.

_Ugh._ I thought back. _You're not gonna' help them, though, right?_

_Nope._

_Good. Can you help me and Fang stuff socks down _their_ throats?_

_Totally!_

I smiled to myself. Good ol' Angel. Always on my side. I turned to Fang, who was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Angel tell you what's happening?" I asked.

"Yeah."

_We're coming. _She said.

I heard three pairs of footsteps coming down the hall way and the knock on our door.

"Come in." I called.

They walked in, all with evil smirks on their faces.

"Angel, now."

Suddenly, Gazzy's and Iggy's face went into shock and the flung themselves on my bed.

"Max, get the socks and the rope!" Angel said. I took the rope out of Gazzy's hand and hog tied them up. I took the socks out of Iggy's hand, and turned them over so they were looking up at me. I laughed, and their mouths opened, obeying Angel's orders. Their faces were terrified, and gave Fang one of the socks.

"Nice try, guys," I said, "but we will always be a step ahead of ya'."

We forced the socks in their mouths, and I could hear them sputtering and gaging. Hi-larious!

**A/N: Okay, this was to clear up that situation. I'll upload another chapter right after I post this one, I promise! R&R!**


	15. Would You Rather

We were all back on the chatroom. Well, except for two of us.

**WingedWonder: so, u guys wanna' play would ya rather?**

**AngelOrDevil: yeah! **

**ChatterBox45: yes! ttly! come on, come on, lets play!**

**BlogMaster: sure wuteva.**

**WingedWonder: okay, im gonna ask angel.**

**AngelOrDevil: okay.**

**WingedWonder: would u rather be beaten up by a lava lamp or be beaten up by burritos impaling u?**

**AngelOrDevil: uh... prob the burritos. im gonna ask nudge! would u rather eat chewed food or dirty socks?**

**ChatterBox45: ewwwwwww... chewed food!**

**WingedWonder: god, angel, thaz nasty.**

**AngelOrDevil: hehe**

**ChatterBox45: my turn! my turn! max, would u rather be mauled by a bunch of dogs or be lit on fire?**

**WingedWonder: tha sound painful... prob me mauled by dogs.**

**ChatterBox45: the dogs would b pitbulls**

**WingedWonder: ok then prob lit on fire then. fang, would u rather hav ure head dunked in a public toilet or be thrown in a dumpster near a daycare? **(Hint hint, a little kid daycare.)

**Sent at 4:09 PM**

**WingedWonder: fang?**

**BlogMaster: can i skip?**

**WingedWonder: nope**

**BlogMaster has logged off**

**WingedWonder: brb guys im gonna go beat up fang**

I logged off and ran to Fang's room. I slammed the door open, and saw him flying out the window. Ugh.

He turned around, saw me, and started beating his wings faster and harder. Too bad for him I have the super sonic speed thing. Mwu haha! The windowsill creaked when I climbed on it and took off, pushing my feet off the edge as a boost.

The super seed shot me in front of him, and he freaked out. He tried to backpedal (as far as backpedalling goes in the air) and ended up getting his wings in a position that made him start falling towards the ground.

"Haha!" I called as he fumbled to get his wings straight out again. I dropped towards him, quickly, and hovered above him.

"Fine. I'll answer." He said.

"And it is...?"

He mumbled something not understandable.

"What?"

"Toilet..."

"Haha!" I yelled, flying back to the house.

Ah, good times, good times.

**A/N: Ugh, guys, I'm running out of ideas again! Start posting some, please!**


	16. Red Eggs And Revenge

**A/N: Finally! Iggy and Gazzy gets revenge against Fang and Max! Mwu hahaha!**

I woke up on Wednesday morning, and realized that Anne wasn't up yet. Maybe this was my chance to make breakfast...

'Cause, ya' know, I'm feeling my position as the leader of my flock threatened.

I walked downstairs and looked in the fridge. Leftovers of Iggy's spaghetti, Nudge's cookies she made with (grr) Anne and-

Eggs! Perfect. I took the box and grabbed a non-stick pan from the cupboard. This would be easy! I mean, they're only scrambled eggs! I've seen Iggy make them plenty of times.

I took a bowl and cracked the box of eggs into them. You know what? I'd make this fun.

I put in some red food dye in the mix (to make it look awesome), then poured the bowl onto the now burning hot frying pan. It sizzled and bubbled. Wait, was I supposed to mix it around or something? Hm. I don't think so.

***

Nudge POV

Me and the flock gathered around the table. Well, except for Max, she was getting the eggs ready.

Just then she brought in several... pancakes? What? She put the plates in front of us.

I looked at it. She didn't scramble it like she was supposed to. The bottom was burnt, and the top was still that jelly-liquidy like stuff that comes out of the egg before you fry it. And, worst of all, it was _red.  
_

"Max?" Gazzy asked, peering down at the eggs.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking over to him with a smile.

"You tryin' to give us salmonella again?"

"Yeah, and did you kill some one and put it in the eggs?" Fang said, looking at the red stuff in the eggs.

Max looked down at the eggs, looking a little sad. "They look good." She said.

"Liar. It's not an opinion that these are bad, it's a fact." I said, using my fork to look at the bottom.

"I have to agree with ya' there, Nudge." Fang said, scooting his chair back and standing up. "You ruined my appetite. I'm going to school."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"I'm coming."

"I don't even see the food and I know it's bad. You know, because it's made by Max."

"I'm out!"

Max POV

Aw, man. The flock all took off for school. After they were gone, I packed my bag and took off, too. I didn't really want to clean it up, I'd leave that to Anne.

***

Iggy POV

Me and Gazzy came up with the best plan ever when we came home. Anne was still at work, and she hadn't cleaned up the eggs. Hint hint.

"So, Max is upstairs?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Fang, too?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Gazzy said with an evil smile. Then he leaned up the stairs and called, in Anne's voice, "Fang! Max! Come downstairs!"

"Okay." I heard them both call back. We grabbed the eggs and hid around the corner. We waited for them to come downstairs. I had heard the footsteps.

"Now!" We both jumped out and grabbed them by the arm.

Gazzy POV

We jumped out and grabbed Max and Fan. I forced Fang's mouth open and poured the egg slop down his throat, and Iggy did the same to Max.

There eyes widened. They both started gagging and spitting it out all overt the place, spraying red goo everywhere.

Me and Iggy burst out laughing and watched the two suffer.

**A/N: OMG this is a really bad chapter... Sorry. Well, R&R, and I'll come up with better ideas next time! Or use the better ideas that you guys post!**


	17. Cindermaxa, Not Cinderella!

**A/N: Okay, since my last chappie sucked soooo bad, I'm making another one to make up for it.**

Max POV

After I spit out the rest of my 'eggs', I glared at Iggy.

"I'm gonna' kil-" I started, but I heard someone call for me upstairs.

"Maaaaaaax!" Angel yelled. "Come up here!"

"Okay, sweetie!" I called back. I gave another glare at Iggy and Gazzy. "Jerks." I mumbled and walked up the stairs to Angel's room.

Angel and Nudge were rummaging through some clothes, all of them frilly pink and... Scary. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're playing dress up!" Nudge said excitedly. "We wanted you to play!"

"Uh..." I said as Angel picked up a long, puffy pink and white princess dress and held it up against me to see if it fit.

"Come on, Max, it'll be fun!"

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaase?" Nudge begged, using the Bambi eyes. Darn. Now I just couldn't refuse.

"Fine." I groaned.

Angel POV

Hehe. I used my mind control to get Fang on the computer, on the chatroom. When Max wasn't looking, I quickly got on the computer. I typed quickly, making sure that Max didn't see.

**AngelOrDevil: u there fang?**

**BlogMaster: yeah. wudaya want?**

**AngelOrDevil: just wait, u will see soon enough.**

**BlogMaster: okay...? **

**AngelOrDevil: dont get off the computer. itll b rly funny**

"Max, get into this!" Nudge said, shoving the dress that was supposed to be Belle's dress from The Beauty And The Beast. Max stared horrified at the dress. I looked away to keep from snickering and swiveled the screen of the Mac to face straight at Max, and waited.

Max slipped on the dress, looking scared like the dress was going to eat her. Haha, high-larious.

Once she got the super puffy sleeves up, Nudge started putting on the white silky gloves and topped it off with a tiara. I let out a small laugh.

**AngelOrDevil: see that buton in the right corner?**

**BlogMaster: yeah?**

**AngelOrDevil: clik it.**

I clicked it and the screen changed to Fang's face.

Video chat.

"Okay, look." I said, and moved out of the camera's way so that Fang could see Max in the dress.

Fang POV

Angel scooted out of the way of the camera and I got a look at Max.

_In a princess dress._

I burst out in a fit of laughter, and I saw Max's eyes flicker to the screen. It took her a second to realize that I was here, and then she ran forward.

"Holy crap! Angel, what are you doing?!" She yelled, and she covered the camera with her hand. I could hear Nudge's and Angel's uncontrollable laughter.

Max POV

I was fuming. I stomped out of the room and walked downstairs, to realize Fang was following me.

"Go away!" I hissed.

"Fine, princess Max." He snickered.

I glared at him and took some more of the egg blob. I threw it at his shirt, just when everyone else walked down the stairs.

"Hey, what's goin- woah." Gazzy stopped when he saw me. "Max?"

"Zip it. Don't say a word." I hissed.

"Gazzy, please," Fang said, "obey the princess."

"_Stop it!_" I yelled, and threw another glob of egg at him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Nudge squealed. Fang smiled, and then all hell broke out.

Anne POV

I took me key out and opened the door, to find a huge mess in the kitchen.

Max was in a puffy dress with shredded cheese in her hair. Nudge and Gazzy were covered in a red goo, and Angel, who was also in a puffy dress, was throwing slices of bread at Iggy. They all stopped and looked at me.

There was a stunned silence.

"I'm not going to even ask." I mumbled and walked up the stairs.

**A/N: Okay, was this a better chapter? I like it waaaaaaay more than the last one. The last one sucked. So, yeah, here's a better chapter for you guys!**


	18. Bambi And Dog

Max POV

Out of kindness, we cleaned the kitchen up and locked ourselves in our rooms. But that doesn't keep us from communicating with each other.

**WingedWonder: ok guys this is my friend kk from skool**

**KittenK: yoz ppl!**

**BlogMaster: yo**

**FartsoRulez: hey!!!!!**

**AngelOrDevil: yoness**

**ChatterBox45: hey!!!! wuz up??!?!?! i like pie!!!!**

**ILuvBombs: hi**

**WingedWonder: i told her which of u is which so yeah**

**BlogMaster: k**

**KittenK: wut shuld we do?**

**ChatterBox45: we shuld write a story!**

**AngelOrDevil: wudda ya mean?**

**ChatterBox45: we could take turns writing a couple sentences each, and then... yeah!**

**WingedWonder: ok**

**KittenK: ok sure!**

**BlogMaster: wuteva**

**AngelOrDevil: ttly! but i think zephyr and jeff will mess it up by making stuff blow up**

**WingedWonder: guys plz dont ruin this**

**FartsoRulez: fine**

**ILuvBombs: ill try not 2**

So, many hours later, we finished a story. We got to write one sentence each. If they talk, you can say 'she said' and it doesn't count as a new sentence. First was Nudge, then KK, then Angel, then me, then Fang, then Iggy and lastly Gazzy. Here's how it went;

Once upon a time, there was a princess. Her name was Bambi and she had long brown hair that was always in a braid. She had a pet dog who was a black Scottie. His name was... Dog. They both were really weird and boring until the evil witch made them happy and cheerful. This was bad, because everyone knows that the only way you can become happy is by stuff exploding, not an evil witch. So, the two went on a quest to see the magical bombing wizard Orange Dude so he could cure them from fake happiness and then make them selves actually happy by exploding random crap.

"Let's go, let's go, come on Dog, this is not good!" Bambi said as she pranced through the forest happily.

"I'm coming, just stop skipping!" Dog said as he tried to keep up with the princess.

"I can't stop, because I have to, due to the spell." She said, still happy.

After the two skipped through the forest for about sixteen hours, they made it to the Orange Dude's palace. Finally, they could be cured from the horrible spell that made them _happy._ When they got across the moat, they made used a bomb to knock on the door. It exploded, and the wizard Orange Dude came to the door.

"Wudda' ya' want?" He asked grouchily.

"We want to cure ourselves of the witch's evil spell that makes us happy in a bad way, 'cause everyone knows that the only real happy is from exploding stuff." Dog explained.

"Fine." He grumbled and led them inside. "Eat these, they'll make you boring again."

"Then after that we leave?" Dog asked.

"No way, we have to explode stuff to make us the real type of happy first!" Bambi said as she popped the two berries the wizard had handed her in her mouth.

"Yeah, I remember!" Dog said and he ate the berries quickly, while searching for some bombs. Instantly, he was boring again.

"Here, use these!" The wizard gave them each a black bomb.

They became the real type of happy as they exploded them.

THE END!

**A/N: Okay, so me and my friend Grace were chatting on Gmail. I know this really weird cheat to make it look like other people are on, and so I used the flocks user names and made it look like the flock, me and Grace were chatting. It was so freaking awesome! Hi Grace if you're reading this! R&R!**


	19. Authors Note 2 More Chappies NOT ANYMORE

**A/N: MUST READ**

**Okay, this is just an authors note and nothing more. I am seriously dead on the ideas for this story. There is two more chapters coming up; no more. Then the story will end. I'm really sorry, but I can't make this story go on forever! Well, that's all I wanted to say. Thank you and bye!**


	20. Would You Rather Revisited

**A/N: READ**

**Okay guys, change of plan! There shall be more chapters than I said before in my authors note! There shall be this one and SEVEN more, thanks to and awesome idea that can be stretched! YAY!**

A COUPLE DAYS LATER...

You know the whole would you rather thing? Well, out of boredom (and a certain mind controlling six year old) we are playing it again. But this time? You have to actually do the thing you would rather do.

**WingedWonder: so how is this going to work?**

**AngelOrDevil: well, ull ask th questions and then when thy give the answer it will be added 2 ther list of things to do. at the end wen everyone gets 2 u hav to do them. i ask first.**

**WingedWonder: k who first?**

**AngelOrDevil: nudge**

**ChatterBox45: yeah?**

**AngelOrDevil: would u rather have your head be smashed wit a lava lamp or eat gazzys sox?**

**ChatterBox45: hm**

**probly... eat da sox.**

**AngelOrDevil: lol i hav sum papers ill write down so dont worry bout keepin track of wut u hav 2 do**

**ChatterBox45: k i ask fang now **

**BlogMaster: wut?**

**ChatterBox45: wuld u rather kiss angel or eat sum of maxs eggs?**

**BlogMaster: o god**

**uh probly... **

**ok thats hard**

**well the eggs are nasty and theyll get me rly sik... but shes eight years younger than me and its rly weird... ok. prob kiss angel.**

**AngelOrDevil: EWWWWWWWW i dont wanna**

**ChatterBox45: lol 2 bad**

**BlogMaster: ug this is a cruel, cruel world. ill ask max**

**WingedWonder: ok dont do anything tlly nasty plz**

**BlogMaster: just becuz u said that im making one of them nasty would u rather drink the toilet water or let me ad ig beat u up wit a baseball bat while u hang off a tree like a pinata**

**WingedWonder: grrrrrrrrr**

**ill take the pinanta thank u very much**

**i ask gazzy now**

**FartsoRulez: im scared **

**WingedWonder: gazzy, would u rather hav 2 hug the headmaster or blow up annes room and then clean it up**

**FartsoRulez: uh.......... blow up annes room**

**WingedWonder: lolz**

**FartsoRules: ig i ask u**

**ILuvBombs: yeah?**

**FartsoRulez: wuld u rather wear a dress 2 skool or wear a pink frilly blouse**

**ILuvBombs: hey those are preety much the same thing!**

**FartsoRulez: lolz u hav 2 pik one**

**ILuvBombs: fine ill wear a dress but wont i get in trouble if i dont wear my uniform**

**FartsoRulez: deal wit it**

**ILuvBombs: ug ill ask angel sinse shes the only one**

**AngelOrDevil: k**

**ILuvBombs: angel would u rather hav no food 4 a week or drink the water from totals water dish**

**AngelOrDevil: ill drink totals water**

Oh, God, this was going to be good...

**A/N: So my plan is to make another chapter with the second round of would you rathers and then a chapter for each flock member's list. Can you guys post your ideas for would you rathers? Thanks! R&R!**


	21. Would You Rather Revisited Part 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm grounded and right now I'm sneaking on at school to write. And, at my dad's house, we don't have a computer anymore so I can't write as much. I moved. So, I'm really sorry, but I might only be able to update once every couple of weeks! I'm really sorry!**

We had six more would you rathers and then we would actually have to do them... Ugh. I'm gagging at the thought of some of them.

**AngelOrDevil: ok i ask nudge again!!!!!!!**

**ChatterBox45: k wut now?**

**AngelOrDevil: hm... would u rather eat a dead spider or eat dirt?**

**ChatterBox45: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**those are both**

**nastyyyyyyyy**

**i will eat...**

**the spider...**

**AngelOrDevil: lolz thatll b soooooo nasty**

**ChatterBox45: i kno... sniff. i ask fang now**

**BlogMaster: yeah?**

**ChatterBox45: wuld u rather have to walk around skool all day wit a bucket on each foot or bottles on each finger and hav 2 wear them 2 skool?**

**BlogMaster: bottlefingers! woo! bottlefingers!**

**WingeWonder: ... fang, u just broke ure rule**

**BlogMaster: wut is my rule?**

**WingedWonder: 2 show no enthusiasm towards anything**

**BlogMaster: wut ever i ask u now max**

**WingedWonder: *gets ready 4 somethin painful or nasty***

**BlogMaster: wuld u rather hav 2 sufer iggys pain wen he wuz trapped in a closet wit nudge on sugar or have 2 do the talent show next week at skool and do the macarana**

**WingedWonder: dam u**

**ill do the talent show**

**now i ask gaz**

**would u rather not hav beans 4 the next week or get medication 4 ure... digestive problems**

**FartsoRulez: NOOOOOOOOOOO BOTH OF THOSE WILL KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**WingedWonder: ANSWER NOW OR FOREVA B TAUNTED!!!!**

**FartsoRulez: medication... cant liv wit out beans...**

**WingedWonder: MWU HAHA I JUST STOPPED THE MAIN CAUSE OF GLOBAL WARMING!!!!!!!**

**FartsoRulez: aw man..**

**well i gotta ask ig now **

**iggy wuld u rather be banned from bombs for a month or hav 2 stay in the pond out bak while we have a bomb explode in it **

**ILuvBombs: u mean b drowned by the waves from the explosion?**

**FartsoRulez: yeah**

**ILuvBombs: damn...**

**ill stay in da pond**

**OKAY... i ask angel now**

**AngelOrDevil: dont kill me plz**

**ILuvBombs: angel wuld u rather not hav food on thanksgiving or have ice stuffed down ure shirt?**

**AngelOrDevil: uh...**

**ure sooo mean...**

**ice down shirt**

Poor Angel.

**A/N: Okay, so yeah, you read my A/N at the top, right? If you didn't, read it NOW!**


	22. The Victim Angel

Angel POV

I stared at the bowl. Total was lapping his tongue, and it made me shutter, knowing I was about to actually _drink _that.

"Hey, uh, Total?" I said.

"Yeah?" He looked up at the six of us.

"We, uh, well, kinda' need your water bowl..." I said, kneeling down.

"What for?" He asked, but stepped away.

"Uh, nothing. Just... Something the flock is making me do..."

I picked up the rim of the metal bowl and saw the water slosh in the bowl. I could see his backwash. Ew, ew, gross, gross, nasty, nasty... I shakily put my lips to the rim and sipped some down and nearly gagged to death. My eyes widened and I spit it out, coughing. I could hear everyone's laughter behind me. Why did I offer we should actually _do _the rathers? I reget every saying that...

"Now," Fang said evily, "prepare for your next rather!"

Without any warning, he stuffed ice down the back of my shirt.

"COLD! OH MY GOD IT'S FREAKING COLD!" I screamed, running up and down. I've had been tested on by the most horrible people you can imagine, I have been beaten up by wolf people and I've gone through the most horrible fights ever, and right now I was freaking out because of _ice? _

**A/N: Okay, I'm ending this story today because I am writing all of them at once! Enjoy the WingedWonder last moments!**


	23. The Victim Nudge

Nudge POV

Oh my freaking God, that was freaking hilarious! Angel ran around screaming as the ice melted against her back.

But then everyone looked at me.

"What? "I asked.

"Your turn."

***

I was facing the unfacable, if that was possible.

Max was holding Gazzy's old sock infront of my face.

"By the way, there's spiders in there, too. Don't worry, they're dead." Max smiled evily at me. I sniffed and looked inside the sock to find three curled-up small, brown spiders.

"Eek!" I squealed and through the sock against the wall. Max laughed, picked it up and handed it to me.

"Eat it, Nudge, you know you wanna'." She said.

I whinned, and took in a shaky breath. I nibbled on the end of the sock and shuddered at the taste of Gazzy's old socks. I ate some more, my mouth feeling really dry. The tase couldn't be worse. I chewed on the sock, but the cotton wouldn't rip. Ugh... I spit it out and was greeted by the cruel laughs of the flock.

"I hate you guys..." I mumbled and stormed out to get water.

**A/N: Ugh I had problems writing this. I have aracnophobia and the thought of doing this just scared me to death. **


	24. The Victim Gazzy

Gazzy POV

Max pulled on my arm.

"Your turn, mister. Let's get you some medicine and blow up Anne's room. Come on."

***

We were at the nearest Bartell's we could find. I walked down the medicine isle, following the cruel person wanted to destroy my greatest weapon.

"Here." Max pook up a box and across the front it said the worst words I could ever think of.

STOPS GAS REAL FAST!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as she paid for it at the front desk. She tore open the box and took out the white bottle full of pills, not even caring that we were still in the store. She grabbed my shoulders and tried to shove a pill in my mouth, but I jerked my head away.

"No! I don't wanna'!" I argued as she continued to shove it in my face.

"Angel, a little help here?"

Oh, crap...

I felt myself go perfectly still as Angel used her stupid power to control me. My mouth opened involunterily, and she shoved three pills in my mouth. I swallowed them, again involunterily, and then I felt a part of me die. I sank to my knees.

"WHY?!" I cried out. "WHY ME?!"

***

No, no... I lost my best power... NO...

We walked back in the house. Iggy handed me the bomb I would use to explode Anne's room.

"What if I get in trouble?" I whined.

"That's the point. Once she gets home and sees it, you will be the one to clean it up." Iggy replied with a smile. "In another way of saying it, it's a bomb that you will explode and _not enjoy it._

Another part of me died. This was the worst day of my life.

I walked down the hallway and creaked open the door to Anne's room. It was all neat and tidy, the furniture matching everything else. I shuddered at the thought of a clean room.

Then I looked at the small bomb that Iggy had made. There was a red blinking button on the side.

"C'mon Gaz," Iggy said, "no pressure."

I glared at him, but ofcourse he didn't see. I pressed the button and threw it at the wall.

_BOOM!_

I closed my eyes as I was thrown against the wall behind me from the blast. I coughed a couple times and opened my eyes to see the mess. Everything was gone... just a room full of black ash... I laughed at the blast but then remembered.

I was going to have to clean it up.


	25. The Victim Iggy

**A/N: Okay, sorry for taking so long. You know, I have been home for 2 weeks (mid winter break and I was sick) and for that whole time I was on the computer I was on Maximum-X and Sims 2! DX And I went snowboarding, which was probably the crapiest time I had ever gone... I had to deal with a crappy spoiled little brat, the freezing cold and the fact that if I didn't get out of some peoples way on the harder slopes I would probably break some bones. Anyways, you guys don't probably want to read complaints right now, so here's the chapter! IGGY'S TURN! **

***Update* Okay, I am aware I just posted the wrong chapter. SORRY! I posted the wrong one, I'm very sorry. Okay, anyways, here is the REAL chapter.  
**

The next morning was a school day. This meant it was the perfect time for Iggy; he would wear the dress. Mwu haha! And I had the perfect one picked out.

I walked into Anne's room and over to her closet. The closet had made it through the explosion, luckily. And Anne was on a business trip so we were home alone, making it so she wouldn't find out abuot her room for awhile. It all fits together!

I dug through her closet until I found it. A noodle strap and tight fitting one. It was purple with rhinestones running along the top, wear the elastic to keep it on was. Hehehe. It was long and would go down to about Iggy's knees...

Then when we got home we would stick a bomb in the lake along with Iggy. Another way to ruin his day. I stomped over to his room.

"Iggy!" I yelled, making him wince. He was packing up his backpack.

"Whaaat?" He whined, setting down his backpack.

"Wear this!" I held the dress up to the white wall and Iggy's blind eyes went wide. He stepped back and shook his head no, looking like he would kill himself if he did. "Do it!" I threw the dress at him and he caught it, still looking terrified.

"You know, I'm going to make it so much harder for you when it's your turn." He hissed and stomped to his closet to get changed. I laughed, and hurried down stairs.

"Okay guys, Anne is still gone so she can't bug us about Iggy not wearing his uniform. He's getting changed into the dress right now."

"Yay!"

***

Iggy POV

I was wearing the dress. Ugh, I hate today so very frickin' much. Max will suffer soon enough, though. Mwu haha...

When I stepped inside the classroom, everyone turned and there was a weird silence. Then they all broke off in a fit of laughing, non stop. It was horrible. JUST HORRIBLE.

"Oh my God, Iggy, what are you doing?!" My friend Jack asked through laughs. "You're... a girl!"

"Don't ask." I mumled and went to my seat.


	26. The Victim Iggy Part 2

**A/N: Okay guys, I had to split Iggy's chapter do to time issues. Here's the other half!**

After I got home from school, I knew that the flock was going to be immdeiantly setting up the pond explosion.

"Have fun, Prom Queen?" Nudge asked, snickering at the dress. I glared at where her voice came from.

"Okay, get in the pond." Max demanded.

"Can I get into shorts?"

"No, Prom Queen, now come on!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the back, where I would have to sit in the exploding lake. I slowly waded in, the dress feeling heavier.

"Hey Iggy, we don't need to see the dress floating up." Fang called. I blushed and pulled the dress to cover me more, since the water was letting it float up. God, how much worse, could this get? Eventually I was neck deep and I stopped there. I could hear someone splashing in.

"Okay, Prom Queen, I'm going to set this ten feet away from you. Then, when I'm out of the water, it's going to be let off and BOOM!" Gazzy snickered.

I stood straight and got ready. Gazzy had set the bomb at the bottom of the water, then there was more splashing. Then Gazzy called, "Okay, now!"

BOOM!

The bomb set off, and the water went everywhere. At first the water just splashed on me, but then a huge wave pulled me under. I tried to struggle up, fighting against the new current. I wa gasping for air when I came up.

"Oh my God, the Prom Queen took off her dress!"

Oh, crap.

I felt for the dress but the bomb had torn it up, and it hung on to me only at the waist while the rest was just torn up.


	27. The Victim Fang

**A/N: Alrighty! I feel like crap, as usual. But I just want to tell you guys, I made a website for Maximum Ride fans. But if I post the link, FanFiction will delete it because it doesn't like links. :( So, type in in the address bar fanflock . ning (without the spaces) and then put .com! YAY! It's free, and it's really awesome! Please go there!**

Max POV

So, we got the Prom Queen to do his would you rathers yesterday. When I woke up the next morning, I new that it would be Fang's turn. He would kiss Angel and then bottle finger time! Mwu haha.

I smiled as I got dressed, and laughed when I was brushing my teeth while I thought of Fang and Angel. Fangel! Aw man, he would never live this down. And then bottle fingers... that will be a classic. Such a wonderful day.

When I got downstairs, Fang was sitting in the corner of the room. I smiled, and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hiding." He replied, his voice muffled from being burried in his knees.

"From...?"

"You."

I smiled again and pulled him up. "You know you're not going to escape the would you rathers."

"Yes I do."

"Then why are you trying to?"

"Becuase I can." He said, almost in monotone, as I dragged him over to Angel. She looked up from her Cheerios and her eyes went wide.

"This is, like, a third would you rather for me!" She yelled. "I DON'T WANNA, I DON'T WANNA, I DON'T WANNA!"

Everyone laughed and stared at them intently. Fang's lips were quivering, either from a) he was going to burst out crying any second or b) he was nervous. Then, he slowly leaned down and I saw Angel flinch as he pressed him lips quickly to hers and then pulled away. I saw the corner of his eye twitch, and Angel looked like she was going to die. Everyone burst out into uncontrolable laughter again, and started chanting, "FANG AND ANGEL, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

It's what we call Fangel, people. Remember that.

***

I stared at Fang, who now had an empty bottle of Mug's root beer on each finger. They clanked against eachother, making the room full of clattering sounds.

"Okay guys, let's go to school." I said, tugging on Fang's arm again. We walked out the door, and walked to shool.

AT SCHOOL...

"Hey!" Fang called happily, waving to a couple guys with his bottle fingers. "What's up?"

They stared at him like he had some serious issues, and then Fang turned to a couple girls in cheerleading outfits. "Hey." He said, pointing to them (with his bottle fingers, making more clacking sounds) and making a clicking sound with his cheek. "You free Friday?"

Of course, this wasn't Fang really talking. It was a certain six yeard old mind controller/reader. She snickered from next to him.

Life's good.


	28. The Victim Max

**A/N: This is it, guys. The final chapter. The final words. The end.**

Then it was my turn.

The talent show and being a pinata. We waited for the talent show to come before we did my other part though.

So, on the day of the talent show, I got ready and went to school. I already had signed up for it, and I was the last person. This was going to be the crappiest day of my life. Ever. Worse than my days at the School.

***

After the two girls ahead of me finished their song, everyone clapped. There was about a million kids there, including parents. And teachers.

Then, in the crowd, I saw Iggy whisper somthing to Angel. She giggled and nodded her head yes. I narrowed my eyes, knowing they were up to something. Then the music teacher, who was hosting the talent show, went up to front and silenced the crowd.

"Last but not least, we have Max!" Then something changed in his expression. "Actually, scratch that. She is the last _and_ the least!"

My mouth dropped open, and I heard Angel giggled in the crowd. Oh my frickin God, did she really just make him say that? Oh, she's gonna' get her ass kicked. I glared at her and she laughed some more, and I walked on stage.

Then the music started up. I took a deep breath and began to put my hands forward.

"One maca, two maca, three macarana! Four maca, five maca, six macaran..."

***

When it stopped, everyone was silent. They just stared, and then slowly they began to start clapping, one by one. I knew that they were fake clapping though.

Once again, WORST DAY EVER.

AT THE HOUSE...

Fang was wrapping rope around me, making sure I couldn't escape. We were sitting on a branch, getting ready for my other would you rather. He finished tieing the rope around me and then tied the other end to the branch. Everyone else was below, waiting. With baseball bats.

Fang smirked and then jumped off the branch, getting his baseball bat. "Okay Max, leap from the branch and we'll start!" He said.

I took a breath and threw my self off the branch, like bungy jumping. Then I was there, dangling from a branch by rope.

"GET HER!" Nudge yelled, and they all started wapping there bats at me.

"OW! OH MY GOD, STOP- OW! OW OW OW OW! PLEASE, STO- OWWW!"

"OH MY GOD!" Someone else screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!"

It was Anne.

Everyone gulped, and ran. Except for me, because I was still stuck.

"Uh, guys?" I said, and Anne stomped out of the back door. She stared, and then glared at me.

"Max, was that you?" She asked rudely.

"No-"

"Go clean it up, right now!" She yelled, pointing inside.

***

"Stupid would you rathers..." I grumbled, scrubing some ash of the floor.

THE END

**A/N: That's it, my fellow reviewers and readers. The end. Thank you very much for being so supportive and giving me ideas! You guys rule! **


	29. Authors Note The End & Thanks

**Authors Note**

Yes, _The WingedWonder Makes A Chatroom_ has officially ended.

No more chat rooms anymore for the WingedWonder. :(

So, I would just like to say...

Thank you.

If you're on this list, that means that you have either:

a) reviewed nicely

b) favorited my story

Sorry if I missed any of you.

YOU GUYS ALL RULE, 4EVA AND EVA!

Again, thank you if you are on this list (and anyone I missed)

xxxVAMPIRENIGHTxxx

xxxVAMPIREGIRLxxx

xXxsilent but deadlyxXx

xXthe shadow huntressxX

tigerpower494

swimgirlrox1

sweetsugarplums

speekTheeofdevil

scatterdxmemories

radicalninja

pirategirljj

nigthwings121

my own rebel angel

musicismyw0rld

maximumridetwilgithfreak14

.laugh.137

kathyklt

jzazy

irock329

iggy is sweet

faxness-overload

faxlover27

cr0w52

claireroxx101

c00kieand1pixie

aiimee

Yylaayl

Xuut

WingedWarrior16

VoicesInMyHead711

Twilighteer1211

TwilightObsessedOECD

Twi-Ride

SilverWings96

Silent Broken Heart

Shadow58

Sarcastic4159

Readerchick

Randomitis Sufferer

REDNECKpridewithinternet

Phychic Pixie Alice

Orangeduck23

MintChocolateChipHP

MaximumMadFan

MaxRideRox

MaxCullen 21

MONTANA MESER CSINY

MOB2296

..LOVE

Kissmetomorrow

IggyLuver8

He will ALWAYS have my Heart

Harley-MaxRide-PhantomStallion

Electroclasm

Dark-Angel-Wings-95

Crazi Fang

Cherry-Rave

Angela-Amazingly Special Girl

sparkleglitz01

the7thflockmember

BlueWater626

Shadow Amunet

-Aikio Hatate-

Hannah Brandon 1234321

xtrem15

BellaRide28

santaclausrules18

ObSeSsEd-717

Nellamy

SilverPain

bookworm

PAANANEN(TRY TO PRONOUNCE IT!)

maxride333

Sunshine Angel AND Rachel

djpc450

lizivy

THE FLOCK'S BUD

Lily

niggylvr

eaglegal4

ShyNotScared13

Stop. But don't stare please.

Melted-Golden-Eyes

unknownelements

Fang's my brother

S.M.W.

MaXiMuMrIdEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR

Lissa

FaXnEsSisADDICTION

erica:)

person95

NUDGELVR

123-Cat-Cat-321

lotsadoodles11

TheNextCullen332

faxlvr

DJ Rush

hitachiinAlways79

Foxy Sox

lalaland

3 wingsforlife 3

dewdrop721

6464MiniDiceofRandomness

ILoveBabbits

Rose

faximumtwilight023

Ana

animefan0000012345

peace. love. happiness.


End file.
